


nothing must happen

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff in a better world.</p><p>(Or a different one at least)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing must happen

There are no myths in my town.

Nothing has started here

(though many things end)

 

There are no stories here.

 

When I close my eyes I have visions

Of silence and worlds that once were

 

There’s a boy hidden in blurs

Too fast for the eye to see

And a girl in the sky with a dress and a smile

 

Sometimes that girl looks like me

 

Nothing must happen

I know

I know

But sometimes, the glimpses enthral me

 

Sometimes I just want to dance


End file.
